Challenge My Love
by Michiyami
Summary: He did everything to make sure Naruto would never challenge him again. Perfect control. But in the end, who is controlling who? SasuNaru. Yaoi.


I'm writing a one-shot - gasp- Bet you didn't see that coming. I have been having troubles writing the newest chapter for End To Serenity, so this one-shot is to get myself back on track. Enjoy. Also, please leave one of those delightful little Christmas presents known as a review -wink-

Disclaimer: Unfortunately in real life Naruto and Sasuke are not mine to manipulate and put in all sorts of sweet scenarios. They belong to that wonder Masashi Kishimoto who is out there...somewhere.

* * *

**C**hallenge** M**y** L**ove

_-By Michiyami-_

"_Sasuke. Let's go home. Let's go back to Konoha."_

_Naruto extended his arm from his robes, letting the embroidered sleeve fall back. He held it out, palm up to the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't look at the hand. Instead, his obsidian black eyes eyed the red-lined robe narrowly. __Naruto took a step forward and Sasuke saw that he didn't falter. Unlike everyone else, Naruto didn't give him that distasteful glance, or shrink away in well-founded fear. _

_They were rivals._

"_Hokage-sama," he drawled sardonically. "I am no longer one of your villagers. You have no power over what I do." A blink and he was behind Naruto without so much as a flicker, katana already drawn to strike at Naruto's neck. "Why are you here alone?" he whispered in his ear. "It would be a disaster if Konoha were to lose its Hokage again..."_

_Naruto's hand slowly retracted then went up to smoothly run fingers across the dangerous metal at his neck. As he felt the lightening surge neutralize beneath his own wind chakra he said, "Because I promised someone a long time ago that I'd bring you back."_

_Sasuke gave a derisive snort. "Haruno. Is she that important to you that you'd die for her?" He bolted as he felt Naruto tense and jumped backwards into one of the trees shading the clearing just as Naruto's chakra flared. Sasuke's black cape billowed around him as he crouched on the branch and warily watched the blue chakra become stable again._

"_This is between us now," Naruto said venomously. Turning, he raised his head and Sasuke was drowning in crystal, deep azure. So familiar. Through these years they had both changed. Physically they'd matured, both were now advanced shinobi. But that beautiful, sad blue was still the same and __Sasuke's temper, so volatile nowadays, began to bubble again. Gritting his teeth, he ripped his eyes away, breaking the connection. _

'_What right do you have to look at me that way?' he thought viciously. He clenched his teeth and his lips drew back in a snarl. Below, Naruto noticed the changes with a hesitant worry. 'What makes you think you are better than me? You are not. I don't care if you are Hokage…you still can't stop me!'_

_Naruto had reached his dream. He was now the most powerful of the kages. And yet Sasuke... Itachi was dead but his thirst for revenge still remained. Now, looking at the Konoha forehead protector around Naruto's neck and at the white and red garment he wore, Sasuke's frustration took control. _

"_Do you think you're more powerful than me, Naruto?" he uttered lowly. Within his sleeves his fingers began to search for the familiar wires._

_Taken aback by the question, Naruto stared at him. He looked down, thinking, and then murmured uncertainly, "I don't know."_

_Sasuke growled angrily. Why was he being so calm? Did he not know how easily Sasuke could kill him right now? _

"_But…" _

_Naruto's voice rang through the clearing. _

"_Until I can bring you back," he said, "I will always be weak. If I can't save you…then I don't deserve to be Hokage."_

_Sasuke's fingers stopped right before he was about to unleash the flying wires. Naruto was looking at him again and with a strange thrill, Sasuke saw that in those eyes there was a desperate pleading that pleased him._

'_That's right,' he thought with a smirk. 'This is how it is.' He was always better than Naruto; that idiot needed to know his place. Sasuke wondered if Naruto knew though, just how close he was to giving in. How after all these years, he was tired of this search and of Madara's wishes. Itachi didn't hold that powerful grip on his mind anymore. Instead…_

_Sasuke scowled to himself and banished his thoughts. Leaping gracefully from the branch, he flipped and landed in front of Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened hopefully as he looked up at Sasuke._

"_You could never capture me," Sasuke said coldly, his gaze serene. "You know that, don't you Naruto?"_

"_I will," Naruto answered shortly, but he was unsure and his wavering eyes showed it. He could assassinate a target in no time flat but capturing was a whole different matter. And this was Sasuke…his rival, the only person who could challenge him._

"_You've tried for 5 years Naruto. How much more time do you plan on wasting?" Sasuke said to him calmly._

_Naruto growled stubbornly. "I am closer now than I was 5 years ago," he hissed._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his reaction. Naruto was doing it again – challenging his authority and power. That wasn't something he could tolerate and yet, swathed in his Hokage's robes and glaring at him, it was exactly what Naruto was doing. __He couldn't have that…Naruto couldn't surpass him…_

_An idea entered Sasuke's mind. It was completely unexpected yet he instantly approved and knew Naruto would go through with it. He didn't seem to notice that he himself had accepted the thought without a quail and under normal circumstances, perhaps he should have. But he was irrational in __**these**__ circumstances and he grinned…Naruto would never hold more power._

"_Sasuke, I really don't want to hurt you," Naruto said urgently. _

"_You won't have to," Sasuke said._

_Naruto drew a hand through his hair, despairing at Sasuke's eternally arrogant attitude. He was about to __rebuttal__ when Sasuke did something completely abnormal. He swooped forwards and since it wasn't an attack, Naruto didn't move. One hand grabbed Naruto's chin but since it wasn't harsh, Naruto let it. Another wrapped around his waist and he let it because somehow…it felt comforting._

_Sasuke stood a foot taller than Naruto and he smirked down at the blonde, onyx eyes cruelly calculating. "You won't have to hurt me," he said mockingly. "I'll come back myself."_

_Expectedly, Naruto's eyes lit up and the beginnings of a smile began to play across his pink lips. Typical. __Then Sasuke crashed his lips down on them, and Naruto's whole world came tumbling down around him. Sasuke's arm around his waist was so tight now that he was scarcely breathing as it held him in place. The hand at his chin had shifted so that it was in his hair and pushing their mouths closer together. Naruto's heart thudded erratically as he wondered…_

'_What is he doing?'_

_Pulling their lips apart, Sasuke nonetheless remained unnaturally close as he uttered, "I'll come back. But know this Naruto…it is __**my**__ decision to come back. It is my decision whether I stay. You didn't bring me back Hokage-sama. I return on my own will, but for a price."_

"_What is it?" Naruto asked instantly. Throwing aside what had just happened he focused on what was most important- getting Sasuke back._

_Sasuke now tightened his hands again, as if making a point. "I want you to know," he whispered above his lips, "that you can never control me." His mouth split into a smirk more piercing than normal as he issued his condition. "I will return," he said hostilely, "but you will give me your body Naruto. Even as the Hokage, you will submit to me."_

_Naruto's mouth hung slightly open as his eyes reflected shock. His lips moved uncertainly. "Sasuke, you don't mean –"_

"_That is my condition," Sasuke said with an air of finality. "I will leave otherwise, and you will never have the chance to find me again." His hands began to loosen as he moved away._

"_No!" __Naruto grabbed his hand. "I'll do it, just don't go!" he said._

_Away from Naruto's sight, Sasuke allowed a smile to cross his face. "You are so easy to guess dobe," he said scathingly. He weakened Naruto's grip, instead capturing his wrist and pulling him forwards._

"_You," he uttered with sharingan spinning,__ "are __**mine**__."_

* * *

Sasuke walked side by side with Naruto as they passed the huge Konoha gates. With satisfaction, he noted how all the guards instantly stopped talking and how the citizens began to shrink away from the pair. Naruto either didn't see or hid how he felt as one by one, shinobi hesitantly approached him.

"Welcome back Hokage-sama." Then their gazes would slip sideways nervously at Sasuke and they retreated again. When they reached the Hokage tower a small group of ANBU stood waiting. They bowed as Naruto approached and in annoyance Sasuke realized he couldn't see their facial expressions with their masks on.

"Were there any problems while I was gone?"

One ANBU straightened and took on a formal voice. "Everything has been running smoothly. The Kazekage has informed us he will be here in three days. Team 8 has returned from their mission in the Lightning country." He suddenly looked hesitant as he said, "Why is he…?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Sasuke Uchiha has returned," he announced, projecting his voice so others in the vicinity could hear too. "From now on he is a Konoha citizen again." At this the ANBU exchanged looks and began murmuring softly amongst themselves.

"He is a criminal though," one of them spoke up, and he made no efforts to disguise the disgust in his voice as he distastefully eyed the Uchiha heir.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke never hurt anyone from Konoha," he said. "And, he was the one to kill Orochimaru."

Sasuke stared as Naruto defended him. _'Never hurt anyone from Konoha…?'_ he thought sceptically. Naruto suddenly gave a growl of displeasure and Sasuke realized one of the ANBU must have said something about him. They bowed their heads at Naruto's tone.

"I have made my decision," Naruto said lowly as he looked at them authoritatively, "and I hope that as my ANBU you will respect it." With that he grabbed Sasuke by the hand and pulled him away from Hokage tower and down another side street.

Sasuke watched the hand pulling him, thinking. _'I almost killed him though.' _

Naruto stopped suddenly at a dango restaurant and Sasuke was taken from his thoughts as he was led in. Through all the masses of people, at the opposite end of the restaurant there was a familiar crowd of eleven faces. Cringing somewhat as he recognised them, Sasuke took in how much everyone had changed over time. Everyone was taller and most now wore jounin vests.

"Naruto!"

At the shout Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and stepped forwards to the others. Sakura reached him first and hugged him briefly while Kiba slung an arm around his shoulder as the others crowded around. Sai and Shikamaru waved lazily from the table at him. Naruto laughed as they welcomed him back and watching from the sidelines, Sasuke saw his contentedness. Someone ran forwards from behind and he recognised Konohamaru as he tackled Naruto to the ground and hugged him shortly. So consumed by Naruto's return, they didn't notice Sasuke until Sakura glanced at the person who'd arrived with her teammate.

It was over-dramatized, Sasuke thought shrewdly, as Sakura's green eyes expanded and tears began brimming at the edges. Taking a step forward, she whispered, "Sasuke-kun." Silence descended like the night, and then all eyes were on the Uchiha.

"You," Kiba said in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Today," Naruto answered for him. Everyone turned to him and he said with a wide grin, "Sasuke's finally back." Sasuke wondered if anyone else could see that Naruto's grin was forced. That although Naruto was happy he was pressed as to how to make everyone else accept the Uchiha again and it stressed him.

'_His fake smile,'_ Sasuke thought disdainfully as Naruto began talking persuasively to Neji. Surprisingly, they all didn't question Naruto. In reply to his requesting tone they all smiled back at him and nodded at Sasuke. They accepted him back so easily, all because of Naruto.

Sasuke sat at the edge of the table next to Naruto as the waitress arrived with orders. The others still clamoured around him though and every time Sasuke looked to his left he would see Naruto laughing with the others or else smiling and cracking idiotic jokes.

'_This isn't him,'_ he thought as he watched him roar in laughter and accept a sake. _'He is never like this with me.' _His eyes grew increasingly colder as minutes – _seconds_- passed. Then when Naruto was about to stand up and join the others in some game, his resolve broke and he grabbed Naruto tightly around the wrist.

"Itai!" Naruto was pulled back down into his seat and he turned around in annoyance. "What is it?"

"I think," Sasuke growled lowly, "that you are forgetting something." Naruto's confused expression just irked him even more and he stood up, pulling the blonde harshly to his feet.

"We have to take care of something," he said shortly to the others. Not even giving Naruto the chance to say goodbye Sasuke dragged him out as the others shouted after them. They were warmed for a brief moment in the Summer night air before both of them vanished in a swirl of wind.

When they reappeared Naruto found himself shoved painfully to the ground. Through his anger he recognized his apartment and he pulled himself off the wooden floorboards back up to face Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded loudly, nursing his elbow. "Do you have to be an asshole to everyone the minute you come back?" Sasuke tuned out as Naruto continued shouting about how everything could work better if he would just join in. Naruto's voice disappeared and he only saw how his lips moved.

But at the mention of everyone else Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms roughly and the blonde winced. "The hell Sasuke, let go!" he ordered. He ripped Sasuke's grip from him but was instantly pushed into the bedroom. With a flash of fear he realized what Sasuke intended just as he was thrown backwards onto the bed. Sasuke fell upon him and straddled his hips, using his own legs to hold down Naruto's. Naruto snarled as Sasuke managed to force down one of his wrists and in retaliation he punched the Uchiha in the gut with the other. Sasuke grunted at the impact and his weight lifted enough for Naruto to push him back and start collecting chakra in his hand.

"You won't let me touch you, but the others can?!" Sasuke caught Naruto's hand with the chakra and extinguished the half-formed rasengan. Naruto glanced at the loss of chakra before Sasuke twisted his arm back painfully.

"Don't you remember what you promised?" he demanded as he pushed Naruto with more strength. Naruto grimaced; his arm felt like it was close to breaking under the pressure and he craned his neck to look at him.

"I never said you could control my life!" he shouted in his face, and he somehow managed to move so that it was now Sasuke's arm at an uncomfortable angle. He pushed it away from him and was about to jump from the bed. Sasuke's fist slammed into the wall next to him and he turned around furiously.

"You are mine Naruto," Sasuke said, cobalt eyes on him. Naruto started to formulate an insult but Sasuke's hand was suddenly over his mouth and his voice was muffled. "Don't challenge me," Sasuke said in a quieter voice, and restrained Naruto's words.

Naruto stopped trying to bite Sasuke's hand when he felt soft fingers running up his cheek. He frowned for a moment. They were so gentle…stroking him, almost caressing him. The hand on his mouth slowly moved away and Naruto watched as it mirrored the other hand and cupped his face. Sasuke lifted Naruto's face so their eyes met and he whispered, "Let me win this time."

Cerulean blue flickered for a moment as Naruto searched his eyes for something. Vaguely, Sasuke wondered what that something was. He saw Naruto's shoulders relaxing and the blonde's hands dropped to the sheets. That was all he needed, and Sasuke pushed their lips together.

His lips attacked Naruto's, not allowing the blonde the chance to reciprocate even if he wanted to. His hands had moved from the whiskered cheeks down to Naruto's neck and he undid the clasp of his cloak. Distracting Naruto with his tongue, he quickly removed the vest underneath.

Naruto's eyes grew hazy as Sasuke removed his own garments before moving to Naruto's pants. He broke the kiss and shifted back so that he could throw them to the side and Naruto uncomfortably took in their naked bodies. His soft, golden hair obscured his eyes. The normally dancing shade of bright blue in them had dulled and dark eyelashes were lowered sadly.

Sasuke had never intended for them to make love. Naruto was only an outlet; a way for him to show his superiority but he kissed him anyway and he continued, wanting to see the life that belonged in those eyes. This time he let Naruto respond shyly and when they broke apart with a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips, he was strangely pleased to see Naruto's flushed face and lusted gaze.

Bending over, he began biting Naruto's neck and Naruto moved to allow him more access to his skin. At the joint with his shoulder Sasuke bit down hard enough to draw blood and a muffled yelp escaped Naruto's lips. The sound excited him further – he was already fully erect and he could feel Naruto was too.

Never breaking eye contact, Sasuke lowered Naruto backwards and pulled his legs apart, setting his ankles on his shoulders. His hands took a hold on Naruto's lithe waist and he hungrily registered the nervousness that flashed across Naruto's face as he realized – this was happening, and Sasuke wasn't letting down. He felt Sasuke's engorged cock at his entrance and his eyes widened.

He'd tried his hardest not to let any weakness show. Not even a whimper. But now, when Sasuke slammed into him in one swift thrust without preparation or kindness he screamed. His eyes squeezed shut and his fingers drew blood across Sasuke's shoulders as the Uchiha leaned forwards over him, and he felt himself tearing from the intrusion. Another scream tore from his throat as Sasuke pulled back out and thrust in even harder, fuelled on by Naruto's voice.

Naruto bit his lip and turned his head away from the body above him, _in him_. The pain was unbelievable. He knew he was already bleeding and with each time Sasuke left his body red blood flowed and seeped into the white sheets. His body was moving with each thrust and the headboard made a steady rhythm against the wall as Sasuke increased his pace. He was being completely filled…his very soul was being invaded and his entire body was hurting…even more than the time Sasuke had pushed a chidori through his chest…

At some point his murmurs turned into moans and Sasuke smiled slightly without knowing. He felt himself reaching his climax and he pulled Naruto up into his lap, joining their lips again while Naruto's arms snaked around his back. With a husky groan he released into Naruto's body and a gasp went through their lips as Naruto followed soon after.

A misty sheen seemed to fog Naruto's eyes as he let go of Sasuke's shoulders and his hands slid away from their sweat covered bodies. He whispered a broken "Sasuke" upon his lips before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

Sasuke stared down at his face and lips, covered with his saliva but still beautiful when he wasn't grinning like an idiot. Putting a hand behind Naruto's head, he set him down slowly onto the sheets and pulled out of his body. With a grimace he finally noticed the blood that stained the sheets and their lower regions. Too exhausted to clean them up he sighed guiltily and lay down next to Naruto. He fell asleep watching his gentle breathing.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly when Sasuke's breaths leveled. He turned his head on the pillow and watched Sasuke with blank eyes. He didn't feel any anger as he surveyed his expression, but the blood and semen on his thighs and the pain in his back didn't distract him enough. It wasn't enough to stop a silent tear from falling as he looked at Sasuke's perfect face, more relaxed than he'd even seen it in his life.

Why did it hurt so much…

Naruto blinked away his tears. It was what Sasuke wanted – to see him weaker than him. Maybe now he would think that he was weaker since he'd submitted. But Naruto knew…he didn't submit because Sasuke was stronger, nor because of the promise. It wasn't even because he loved him.

It was because when Sasuke had held his face so gently and looked into his eyes…he'd seemed like he was about to cry.

* * *

When he got up the next day Naruto was extremely thankful of his increased healing speed. With the amount of blood that otherwise splattered the bed he was sure he wouldn't have been able to carry out his duties for days.

When he realized Sasuke wasn't there with him though, he panicked. _'Did he leave again?' _he thought frantically. Something glinted in the corner of his eye and he saw Sasuke's katana resting on top of his table. Knowing that he wouldn't leave without it Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He cast his gaze around the lonely room desolately before he forced himself to stop thinking about it. With the slightest limp he stood up and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was already wet inside.

'_Sasuke must have woken up really early,'_ he thought before stepping beneath the water. He cleaned off evidence of the previous night, his fingers wavering for a moment at the still visible bite on his neck before he brushed it aside. He was dressing in a set of black and red clothes and he sensed it before a furious knocking at the door started.

"Hokage-sama! The Kazekage has arrived early!"

Naruto's eyes lit up and he clasped the buckle of his cloak quickly, striding to the door and opening it to see one of his ANBU officers.

"The Kazekage is at Hokage tower," he reported to him before disappearing.

'_Gaara!'_ Naruto thought happily, and he vanished with a flare of chakra.

His office came into view as he reappeared and within it, standing tall and powerful was the 5th Kazekage of the Sand. "Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, and he tackled the red-head in a hug. Still unsure of affection, Gaara returned the hug hesitantly but smiled at Naruto's tactics.

"Shouldn't you have been in your office an hour ago?" he said.

Naruto stuck his tongue out sheepishly. "I woke up late," he answered truthfully, purposely avoiding thinking about other matters. "But you aren't supposed to be here for another 2 days!" he accused. The sound of knocking came again and Naruto huffed as he bequethed the door with a nasty glare.

"Come in," he commanded.

"Yo! You're late again Naruto!" grinned Kiba as he strode in. Naruto glowered at the jounin. What was this? Gang up on the Hokage day? He muttered and turned his back on them. This turned out to be a bad decision on his part. He wailed as he came eye to eye with the mountain of papers on his table.

"Ehhhhhh!?"

Kiba added the pile he'd been holding to it and Naruto flailed his arms. "Noooo! What are you doing?! Burn it, burn it!"

Gaara shook his head, amused. "Naruto, if the paperwork here is the same as in the Sand," he said slyly, "then I'd say you haven't done any for 3 months."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, turning back to them. "I've been busy!"

"Uchiha again, I presume."

Naruto didn't say anything. That was exactly why. He ripped his vision away from the paperwork burning his eyes. "Bah! I'll do it later!" he said obnoxiously. He grinned at Gaara who only watched him calculatingly.

"I've got more important things to do," he announced, "like entertaining the Kazekage!" In mid-bound towards the other two Naruto was pulled back. A voice whispered dangerously above his neck.

"That's not happening," it said, prickling Naruto's neck. The Hokage's office blew into chaos.

Gaara's sand was already surging forward and it forced Naruto and Sasuke apart as his eyes narrowed at the new arrival. "Uchiha Sasuke," he spat. With a sweep of his hand Sasuke was forced to jump onto the ceiling before he could be crushed by the onslaught.

"Gaara stop!"

A few exploding tags set off and the sand slumped. The paperwork on the desk smoked slightly and Gaara watched in surprise as Naruto put away the other tags back into his pouch. "Sorry Gaara," he said apologetically. "I didn't tell you yet…" He gestured at Sasuke. "Sasuke came back to Konoha yesterday."

Kiba set a hand on Gaara's shoulder as he seethed, calming him. "As much as I don't like it either," he said, throwing a look at the Uchiha, "it's true."

Gaara's vindictive glare towards Sasuke morphed into the closest it would ever get to pain. "Then you…" He looked between Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto replied to his expression with a questioning eyebrow.

He spluttered as Sasuke pulled him backwards into his chest. "What-" he screeched before a hand covered his eyes, cutting him off. He began lifting an arm to pry it off when Sasuke's other arm wrapped around his arms and body, subduing his movements.

He swallowed a breath, sensing that the other two men in the room were about to attack Sasuke. "Don't do anything," he quickly issued. The arm around his body began to cut off his air flow.

'_Why is he holding me?'_

"What are you doing Uchiha," Kiba snarled as he lifted shuriken. "You'll have half the ANBU on you for this."

Sasuke smirked as he looked down at his hostage. Utterly hopeless and within his power. _His_. He rested his chin upon Naruto's hair and felt him tense. "Don't Naruto," he said evilly. His words echoed. "You belong to me."

Gaara drew in a sharp breath and the murderous intent in the room increased ten-fold. Sasuke grinned at Gaara as he felt it. "Kazekage," he dragged out derisively. "I'm sure you can tell…can't you?"

Kiba frowned and lowered his weapons, not seeing where this was going. "What do you mean?" he said slowly, glancing between the two.

Sasuke pressed his body closer to Naruto's and looked possessively over him. "I'm surprised you don't notice Kiba, with your sense of smell," he teased. They watched in shock as with his teeth, Sasuke drew back Naruto's collar to show a bruised bite. Satisfied as Kiba took a stunned step backwards Sasuke whispered, "You should know that his body is already mine."

Naruto broke away from the arm around him and in humiliation he took a swing at Sasuke. Sasuke leapt and twisted through the air, landing on the railing outside. His eyes looked at Naruto angrily once more before he teleported.

"_Shit!'_ Naruto thought as he turned to face the other two. He averted their eyes from theirs, not wanting to see…pity? Anger? Sadness? His cheeks burned with shame.

"Oh man," Kiba said, staring out the window. "I'll send my squad out after him," he called out and he began heading towards the door.

"No!" Naruto slammed his hand down on the table and shook his head. "Don't do anything!"

Kiba halted in disbelief. "You're going to let him get away with – with –"

"It wasn't rape," Naruto said shortly. His face flushed, and a part of him wanted to let Kiba's squad beat Sasuke to a pulp. "Just…don't think about it okay?" he said. "I can handle everything." He knew they would argue and he said pleadingly, "Forget about it." Gaara looked mutinous and Kiba shook his head, but neither said anything again.

That night after everyone except for Sasuke had finished celebrating Gaara's arrival, Naruto headed back to his apartment, alone. Somehow he knew what he would find when he got there. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He wasn't disappointed as a hand grabbed him around the throat and slammed him against the wall. Breathing hard, he looked over it into Sasuke's spinning sharingan, thrown into perspective by soft shadows. His rage sparked and he whispered, "Get out Uchiha."

The hand tightened and it was beginning to get difficult to breathe. Desperate, Naruto drew upon his wind chakra. There was a rush of heat and in trepidation he realized Sasuke's fire chakra had negated it. The tomos in Sasuke's eyes were spinning faster; his hot breath covered his face.

"_Don't disobey me."_

Naruto heard the ripping of fabric and felt cold air ghost across his skin from the open window. In the moonlight his eyes began to wane as he was harshly forced to his back on the ground.

'_Why am I not doing anything?' _he thought numbly. Sasuke pressed against him.

As his vision exploded into white a terrifying, possible conclusion came to him.

'_Sasuke…is stronger than me after all.'_

Sasuke panted heavily as he pushed himself off Naruto. Glancing at his face he realized with a pang that he was already unconscious. How long ago? His hand trembled as he stroked the whiskered cheek. Cold, white light illuminated Naruto's face and his tears. Sasuke had finally overpowered him.

'_Why then…' _he thought emptily, _'do I feel worse?'_

* * *

In the next few days all of their friends found out about what was happening between them. Sasuke watched from the sidelines as each of them quarrelled uselessly with Naruto to have him imprisoned or exiled. Every time Naruto would just shake his head and tell them it was alright.

Every night, Sasuke would exercise his hold over him again. As the days became weeks Sasuke realized that not one time did Naruto respond like he had the first time. However, he never fought like he had the second time either. He began to get frustrated.

'_Why?' _he thought after one such time. His eyes focused on the sleeping form next to him. _'Why does it matter?'_

Naruto always recovered by the morning and Sasuke was there to hurt him again the next time. Never relenting…yet never challenged.

A month later and the first out of the ordinary event happened. Sasuke had just returned from an ANBU mission - they were the only missions he could take without people recognising him. As he materialised on Naruto's balcony his ears pricked at a sound. So soft…he pushed away the curtains and entered. He took in Naruto's form sitting on the couch with a forehead protector in his lap and he identified it as Iruka's. The blonde sobbed softly as he looked down at it. His fingers gripped the cloth tightly and he didn't make any movement to show he'd seen Sasuke. Sasuke was sure he had though.

He approached Naruto and sat on the top of the couch behind him. Tenderly, he leant forwards and wrapped his arms around him. With his thumb he wiped away the flowing tears as Naruto's grip tightened.

'_These tears hurt…'_

"Shh," he whispered. He didn't know what incited him to do it but he kissed the top of Naruto's head and held him. He continued whispering words that didn't even make sense, which just calmed. That night, Naruto fell asleep in his embrace in that position.

After that Sasuke didn't appear for a week. Naruto only saw him in his office when he'd issue new missions.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sasuke would say hollowly. Then he'd leave.

The next night they met was at the Uchiha compound when Naruto came to meet him. Sasuke opened the door and was startled to see Naruto soaked by the thunderstorm that'd suddenly started. He let him in quickly and went to get a change of clothes from upstairs while Naruto waited in the living room. As he came back down and handed them over to him Naruto pushed them aside.

'_Is he angry…?' _Sasuke thought as he looked at the dripping blonde.

"Bastard," Naruto breathed. He lifted his head suddenly and tackled Sasuke backwards, sitting on his waist. "I hate you!" he screamed. Sasuke didn't stop the punch that connected with his chin and he spat out a mouthful of blood.

Naruto kissed him and Sasuke didn't react for a moment. It was Naruto's initiative, not his. He never allowed it.

Naruto's hands were as eager as his this time- their clothes were gone and there was only delightful, missed skin beneath their fingers. For the first time he made Naruto climax before him and feel more pleasure than pain.

Naruto's head nestled in his neck and he softly stroked the golden locks as the storm outside died. He welcomed this change. He began to wonder…what had brought it?

* * *

"Hokage-sama! There's been an attack at the Eastern gate!"

Sasuke and Naruto both looked up and Sasuke glared irritably at the man who'd pushed open the door. Naruto stopped in the middle of issuing Sasuke his new mission and gave the newcomer full attention.

"Data," he requested.

"Fifty ninja, a combination from the rain and lightening countries. The guards were taken by surprise. Several citizens injured; no fatalities yet."

Naruto got up and strode around the desk. "Send Sakura's medical team, level 2 security" he ordered quickly to the chuunin. He looked at Sasuke. "We'll kill the rest," he said curtly.

Sasuke nodded and accepted the orders. _'I wouldn't have before,'_ he thought as the both of them left the tower.

It took them half a minute to reach the gate and it had become a travesty. The Eastern Gate itself didn't even exist anymore. Naruto let out an animalistic snarl as he caught sight of the invaders approaching the city and he leapt and landed in front of them, stopping the group in their tracks.

The genin-day Naruto would've definitely given himself a huge self-introduction, completely oblivious of the task at hand. Instead, Naruto opted to killing them all instantly with a futon-rasenshuriken. He jumped over exploding tags that came from the ranks further back and launched a volley of his own through the air.

"Ha!" One of them grinned as he threw kunai at Naruto in midair. Naruto's eyes turned and the man gawked when he disappeared only to reappear behind him.

"Die," Naruto growled, and his kunai met flesh.

The last one fell and Naruto looked at the bodies disdainfully. Sasuke still stood on a rooftop, not having needed to interfere. Which was why he saw what Naruto didn't.

A pair of hands came up from the ground and Sasuke's breath caught. It threw something at a group of innocents nearby and they screamed. Naruto turned around and was in front of them in a flash, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes.

'_No, no, no!'_

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

He woke up to Naruto's body on his own in a hospital bed. When Naruto felt him moving he instantly whacked him across the face. "Idiot!" he shouted loudly. "You could have died of chakra overuse from moving that many people!" He raised his fist angrily and waved it in front of him. "Don't do things like that!"

Sasuke shook off his drowsiness and growled at him, "Things like jumping in front of a bomb?"

"Yes! Things like – wait!" Naruto covered his mouth and gave Sasuke a death glare when he smirked at him.

"I didn't recall giving you permission to do something like that," Sasuke continued lowly.

'_I won't let you leave to save someone else.'_

"I am Hokage, it is my duty," Naruto said, annoyed. He got up and began to leave, sick of Sasuke's reprimanding.

"Just," Sasuke called out. He hesitated and Naruto looked back curiously. "Just," he continued, "don't let anyone else hurt you."

Naruto grumbled and turned away again. "I understand bastard," he said irately. "The only one who's allowed to hurt me is you right? I get it." He left and slammed the door behind him.

Sasuke looked thoughtfully at the sliding door. "Is that why?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

It most definitely wasn't why.

Sasuke shoved Naruto away from the door. "You're not going into the Rain, dobe," he hissed. He saw Naruto's eyes flicker to the apartment window instead and he threw himself forward before he could use chakra. He grabbed his arms and pushed him further into the shadow filled room.

"You have no right to stop me!" Naruto yelled at him as Sasuke knocked him off balance. He landed on the ground and screamed, "Everyone else is being held hostage! Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, _everyone_! If I don't go they'll die!"

"If you go then you'll die!" Sasuke shouted back, and he pinned Naruto's wrists next to his head.

"No, no, let me go!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke off but to no avail. Sasuke wasn't holding him down to prove his power anymore. This was for something different…

Naruto began crying when Sasuke wouldn't let him up. "Let me – help them," he choked desperately. He managed to free one wrist and he grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "Let me…" he pleaded.

'_No…don't beg me. Don't look at me that way…I can't let you go. Not there. Anywhere but there.'_

"I _can't_," Sasuke said in a tortured voice. He lowered his head slowly into Naruto's chest and Naruto stopped breathing. He could swear he felt something wet going through his clothes. Sasuke let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around him instead, pulling him up tightly. "Don't go," he said. He begged.

Naruto brought a hand up uncertainly to Sasuke's raven hair. "Sasuke," he whispered.

Sasuke quickly hid his tears – why were they falling?- and sat upright. He kissed Naruto with an infinite softness, tasting his lips, savouring it. Naruto pushed back, not letting Sasuke defeat him so easily this time. He fought weakly against Sasuke's arms for awhile before he gave himself up.

Their garments littered the moonlit lounge and the doorway to Naruto's bedroom. With different eyes Sasuke stared down at the person beneath him. Naruto gazed with a beautiful tranquillity, his lips panting lightly as Sasuke kissed him again and again.

He let himself go as Sasuke entered him, throwing his head back and crying out Sasuke's name. He pulled Sasuke's body closer to him and whimpered each time Sasuke pulled out. Sasuke never took his eyes off Naruto's face as he watched each expression cascade across it. Anxiousness. Pain. Pleasure. Love. His hands tightened their hold on Naruto, never wanting to let go.

He released inside him and Naruto put his hands behind Sasuke's neck, pulling him down and kissing him fiercely as Sasuke withdrew from him. Something flickered sadly in Naruto's eyes as he whispered, "I love you."

The last thing Sasuke saw was eternally sad blue.

* * *

He wasn't the stronger one. Sasuke was wrong...so terribly wrong. He hadn't stayed in Konoha of his own free will after all. It had always been Naruto. He'd come back because of Naruto.

No matter how much he took from Naruto the one that was hurting right now was himself. Naruto's voice burned into his mind – _'I love you.' _He wasn't going to let him go…

Why hadn't Sasuke said anything to him? Why did he only realize _after_ Naruto left. He shook his head and leapt through the undergrowth, closer towards his destination. His heart stopped as the smell of blood assailed him and he leapt from the trees. He landed with dread.

In front of him a large group of people stood around something. They turned at his arrival and Sasuke saw tears. They parted as he approached them slowly. Kiba hesitantly clapped a hand on his shoulder before turning away.

When Sasuke reached the middle he felt something break. His control, perhaps…? But, more likely than not… it was his heart.

_'You challenged my everything.'_

* * *

Like? No like? Should i never write a one-shot again? Or perhaps some people are screaming because I haven't updated my other story for over a month...

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
